Tower
The Tower is the other main setting for the Fallen City series. The other half of the angel population is imprisoned with the monsters. Overview The tower itself has nine stories plus a basement. The sight of the tower alone is intimidating as it stands in the middle of the City. According to Fallen City, "It isn't easy to get into this mighty tower. The whole thing is made of a really strong glass. The shiny black surface makes the strongest angel freeze in their tracks. The thick glass itself makes it hard to tell where the doors are. Looking isn't an option, but feeling around for them doesn't help either. One touch will make one's hand draw back fast enough because it's so cold. The angels don't like to look into the glass either; the appearance of themselves throws them further down into despair. Only the monsters know where the doors are." Inside the Tower is dark and really clean. Even with blood splatter everywhere, it gets cleaned up really quickly. The air quality in the tower is also next to poisonous. Many assume it is due to the chemicals used to clean the whole place. The air quality is not good for angels as it already is, but it's worse after their wings are torn off. The reason being is bacteria in the open wounds combined with the particles in the air cause more harm than good to the angels themselves. Because of this, they are given candy to counteract the poison. The higher up the tower goes, the worse that the air gets. It is suggested that the Tower is responsible for poisoning the surrounding city. Floors First Floor Second Floor Third Floor Fourth Floor Fifth Floor Sixth Floor Road and Allen live on the sixth floor. Seventh Floor Paradise takes up all of the seventh floor. Despite it looking so pretty and fancy, it really is a glorified brothel where the most attractive angels are forced into sexual slavery. The hallways are filled with many different rooms. The angels are forced into these rooms at random. Eighth Floor Top Floor Not many elevators go up to the top floor. It requires a certain pass code to get in. Only three of the monsters have this code. Not many can even make it to the top anyway. First off, the air gets too thin and poisonous as the angels go up. Second, the temperature drops at the same time. It begins to feel arctic. So cold, that they can see their breaths when they breathe out. The cold air even freezes up their joins so that they cannot move. In the end, they are just laid out by the time the elevator doors open up. And if that doesn't stop them, there are the spears that spring forward and impale them on the spot. No one will even come to them unless it is those three monsters that can access the top. The top floor also has a laboratory and theater. Ground Floor This is the entrance and exit of the Tower. Basement This is where the "angel graveyard" lies. When angels end up broken into a catatonic state, they are stuffed into tanks, hooked up to artificial machines, and left to be forgotten. Living angels are left in the basement with the "dead" ones as a warning that if they don't obey their masters, this is where they will end up. On the other side of the graveyard, Tyki Mikk keeps Leda locked in a cage in the basement. Residents Notable residents in the Tower * Allen Walker * Road Kamelot * Tyki Mikk * Marion * Alma * Jasdevi * Leda Trivia * The Tower is mentioned in Waking Up in Wonderland and Tea Leaves and Gold Pins. Category:Locations Category:Fallen City Locations Category:Other Worldly